Samurai Hearts
by WaterLily95
Summary: The night before the final battle with Master Xandred, two samurai rangers ponder their futures. Kia!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai.**_

**Samurai Hearts**

The life-giving summer breeze drifted lazily throughout the darkness of the night sky. The earth was blanketed in a thick veil of charcoal blue. The only source of light was the radiance of glittering moonlight that poured over the Shiba house. The rangers toiled in training since daylight, struggling to accept the fact that tomorrow was the fateful day...for the samurai rangers to face their destinies. All throughout the house, tension and worry spread like wildfire. Even Mentor was morose with the weight of the world's burden upon their shoulders. All were quiet since morning, their eyes glinting with slight nervousness and anxiety. The only thing that the rangers feared was the aftermath of the upcoming battle. Each of the rangers' faces was etched with the fear of not being able to return safely from the battle. Their responsibility was to be tested, and all were ready to face their destinies...although they weren't ready to say goodbye. Among the depths of darkness sat Mia, gazing at the endless, twinkling sky. Her thoughts roamed to infinite possibilities, and every corner of her mind was filled with the same thought. The pink ranger's ebony eyes gleamed as a content sky escaped her natural pink lips, enjoying what would be her only peaceful moment before the battle changes her life. Still, her heart pounded. No matter how confident she may be, the thought kept haunting her.

Awaiting by the doorway was Kevin. His eyes gazed towards the content pink ranger. The same thoughts spun in his head, tugging at his heart in a painful agony. His weary eyes glinted in a longing feeling of loneliness. Their final encounter with Master Xandred was to reveal what might become of them. This was their chance to prevent the Sanzu river from rising. He was ready to take on whatever the battle may throw at him...but was his heart ready? The blue ranger's gaze never left Mia as he felt heat rushing up to his cheeks. The devoted samurai swordsman was thankful for the darkness that covered his presence as he continued to stand by, not wanting to interrupt Mia's peace. But now was the chance for him to express his feelings...he was deeply in love with her. Since Kevin first laid eyes upon her, his eyes softened to an extent that had never before occured in him. Though he may not look it, his heart would pound furiously in his chest whenever he came close to her. She was like a guardian spirit to him. Her motherly nature and determination to help others completely won his heart. Her understanding personality enabled him to share his past with her. That explains why he was always there to lend her a helping hand, even for the most simplest of situations. Distraction would overcome him whenever he backed down easily from their endless spars. Together, they make a great team...and since then, Kevin wanted to make his dreams of spending lifetimes with her a reality. He wanted to be her Prince Charming.

Kevin hesitantly cleared his throat as the pink ranger's gaze fell upon him, startled. Instantly, her silent gasp vanished as a smile played on her lips.

"Can I join you?" Kevin asked, a subtle quiver present in his voice.

Mia gestured for him to sit next to her. "Of course." she greeted, trying to mask her pondering thoughts.

The blue ranger's eyes lit up as he dropped down next to her. For a moment, both rangers were silent as the darkness continued to envelope them. Both rangers took in every moment of their time together, fearing it may be the last. Still, they tried desperately not to let the thought occur. Finally, Kevin broke the silence.

"Everything will be different after tomorrow." he murmured, the words escaping him suddenly. Mia nodded, not drifting her gaze away from the starry night. She seemed, however, not so surprised. "Yes...it will be." she whispered, the words barely escaping her lips. Her heart pounded as her eyes glistened. She was determined to stay strong...especially in front of Kevin. She has always wanted to be just like him. He was always so loyal to the team and so...perfect.

Her eyes met his. "I'm sure you will be happy when you contribute your part to the battle and later reunite with your father." she said. "Your oppurtunity for a normal life will return to you. Even your dreams of swimming in the Olympics will come true." A small smile appeared on Kevin's face at the thought, but it wasn't his happiest. One thing was missing from his journey in life...Mia's beautiful face. He sighed. "Well, what about you?" he asked, hoping to hear what he expected. Mia's eyes softened also. Her future was pretty much planned out, but there was still room for surprises in her life. She sighed. "I want to find a way to help the children at the orphanage. I want them happily face their futures." she finished. The blue ranger sighed. "And..?" he asked, hoping to hear his answer. Mia looked away, her dark eyes sparkling. "And...perhaps wait for my Prince Charming." she replied, a shy smile appearing on her face.

Kevin's gaze turned away from her, his heart pounding more than ever. He closed his eyes as he imagined her next to him. "Mia, how...how do you want your Prince Charming to be like?" he asked. The question caught Mia by surprise. Kevin wasn't the one to ask this. He was more of a disciplined samurai who abided by the rules traditionally. Still, she answered him. "Well...I want him to have a kind heart. If not an understanding personality. I want him to understand me for who I am and always be willing to help anyone." Kevin smiled to himself, but his thoughts returned to the battle once more. Fear grew more than ever in his heart. What if...what if this was the only time he would ever see her again? The thought tore at him, but he tried not to let it show. Mia's thoughts whirled also. She wanted Kevin to come back. She wanted to hold onto him always. She would never forgive herself if anything happened to him. Among the gusts of breezes that strengthened the silence, Mia broke the silence.

"Kevin...please promise me that you'll come back." she murmured. Her eyes glistened with awaiting tears at the mere thought of the tragedy. How can she live if it became a reality?

Kevin's reassuring gaze tried to convince her. "Mia, nothing will happen to us. We will defeat Master Xandred together-as a team like we always do."

Frankly, he wasn't sure, either. The battle would be too powerful, especially when it involved the sealing symbol. One small mistake and it would have devastating after effects. But seeing Mia like this was too unbearable for him. He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. We all will." he assured her. Mia's gaze met his, and for a moment, both rangers locked their eyes on eachother.

"Even after this battle and our destinies are revealed, I need you to be my side...always." Kevin said.

Mia smiled confidently. "Definitely." she replied. Kevin sighed. He was still not finished. "But have you ever thought of..._me_ as your Prince Charming?" he quickly asked.

For a moment, Mia didn't understand until Kevin suddenly placed his lips on hers. His eyes were closed, and with a rush of adrenaline, he poured out all of his feelings into that one kiss. The kiss itself was short and sweet, an innocent essence mingling along with it. Mia's eyes fluttered, startled, as her cheeks pinkened. She wasn't expecting that from Kevin although she returned his feelings. She could only stare in surprise, but her eyes eventually gave into it. The two silent, samurai hearts finally revealed themselves, and that was enough.

Kevin hesitantly pulled away, a defiant, determined look shining among his eyes. Mia's cheeks were so crimson that even the darkness could not hide them. She looked away, stuttering and at a loss of words. Before neither could say anything, they could hear Mentor's voice calling for them. Mia snapped out of her thoughts as Kevin looked into her eyes one last time. He was hopeful for a positive response, but his ways of the warrior returned as he calmly started walking out of the dojo, blushing furiously as well. Mia's fingertips gently reached for her lips. They were still warm from the kiss. Among the light of the full moon, a small smile formed on her face as the blue ranger stopped, glancing back at her. Within moments, he was smiling with satisfaction. The courage returned to him as his eyes sparkled. No matter what happens, he will come back...for her.


End file.
